User blog:RebornDan/Death of FarCry
Just when you thought farcry the only FPS of its Genre to have Player created maps, Likeable Characters and a game that offers a reasonable amount of challenge. Except, Ubisoft has now put the series in the meat grinder for the sake of Income instead of letting the series end on a good note but no we're too special for that kind of treatment. Here is my beef with this game. The Bad *Ajay Ghale has got to be the most dehumanized protagonist in far cry 4, he has a lack of humor nor compassion when it comes to interacting with characters in-game. Spoiler Alert: He's also a Drug Damsel for the entire game and you would think he will have some common sense after being drugged twice, Nope still stupid. *Drugs: Yes Ubisoft we get it already drugs are bad for you but holy hell the amount of times that Ajay Ghale fell for the old Tranquilzer trick was getting old to the point were I wanted to never replay the story mode again. Ubisoft you could have had Kyrait in a religious conflict or fight to take back the throne or better yet a Boss fight against Pagan Min in his Personal Gunship. Wasted potential *'Radio DJ':The thought of a radio DJ sounds like a good idea on paper except for one problem "You can't turn off the radio" forcing you to bail or drive something without a radio in it in order to avoid hearing the same scripted dialogue over and over again. Even worse their is no dialogue audio slider just master volume, fuck that shit I would rather listen to the music from far cry 3 than hear rocky Ray talk about tiger burgers for the 18th time. *'Racist':Instead of killing enemies of different ethic orginins like in far cry 2 and far cry 3 you'll mostly be killing Chinese, no Caucasians nor Africans just Chinese for the entire game. And to think running over African mercenaries was racist but they did have Caucasians too in far cry 2, looks like Ubisoft has some racial views towards people with an orange skin color. *Guns For Hire Upgrades: Don't even bother purchasing these upgrades as you'll be stuck with only 1 AI buddy and those upgrades do nothing but increase base health for you're AI partner. AI partner is retarded as it moves a few paces before being interrupted to look at you, moves again repeats it all over also if you are dealing with a hostage situation dumbass partner will refuse to wait once it has spotted an enemy putting the hostage and you at risk. Ubisoft maybe next time you should fix the path finding and give us additional AI mercs as oppose to adding more health. *Unskippable Cutscenes: I'll keep this one short, put a skip button Ubisoft if we're replaying the story mode or a mission with a cutscene then give us the option to skip it. The Good So with all the bad stuff out of the way lets get to what is good about far cry 4. *Increased Vehicle Variety: Hovercrafts, Buzzers, Mini-Vans, Tuktuk and normal pick up trucks gives us enough vehicles to get into instead of spamming the fast travel from far cry 3. *Elephants: Think of these as you're "Tanks" because once you get the elephant rider perk you will be able to climb on to a elephant and use its trunk as a battering ram to flip over armored vehicles along with smacking infantry to the side. *The Arena: Kill all the bad guys and hope that the heavy gunners or Rhinos don't end you're killing spree. *Weapon Variety: Not much was added but the GLA-87 and the Luken have grabbed my attention that and the .700 Nitro Express. *Drive-By Shooting: Makes the game feel less clunky as in previous installments were you had to get out of the vehicle in order to fight and the reliance on Technicals was important when driving to a destination, thankfully we can drive anything with this game mechanic. Category:Blog posts